Apollo
Character Outline Apollo (アポロ Aporo) is one of the Jupiter Sisters. She is residing within Kanon Nakagawa. Personality Apollo has a rather childish nature, which is shown in her mannerisms and interactions with Kanon. She considers herself "bad at thinking," and impulsive, frequently speaking and acting without thinking. She seems to be rather carefree, although her sisters stated that Apollo is very cautious proven by the fact that she uses a do-or die spell and recognises the threat posed by Vintage Abilities It is unknown how powerful Apollo really is. During her brief altercation with Fiore , it is shown that she is good with spells as she managed to cast a warning sign in the sky and can even preserve her host's life by another spell all at the same time while being trapped and greatly weakened. Background Apollo, along with her sisters, was responsible for sealing up Old Hell. This action also seems to have trapped the sisters, who, along with the Spirits, were released when the seal was broken. At some point after this, Apollo entered Kanon Nakagawa, presumably along with Kanon's spirit, however, unlike the spirit, Apollo had no immediate effect on Kanon. Plot Overview Old Conquest Arc Following the removal of the spirit by Keima Katsuragi, Apollo began to regain her powers from the love within Kanon's songs, and in turn Kanon began to regain the memories of the capture which had been modified by hell. This process appears to have started just before summer exams as Kanon seem to recognize Keima. By autumn, just before the mid-term exams, Apollo was able to manifest as Kanon's reflection and Kanon had fully regained her memories. It was at this point that Apollo came to the attention of Fiore. Apollo noticed Fiore's attempts at attacking Kanon, causing her to worry. After a failed attempt on her life, Kanon confronted Keima during the exams and made a love confession. This expression of love empowered Apollo enough to allow Apollo to take control of Kanon's body. However, as she had not fully regained her powers, she became an easy target for Fiore, who stabbed Kanon with an enchanted blade. Before passing out from the attack, Apollo was able to leave a message to warn her sisters. Her presence also delayed the effect of the blade, preventing Kanon from dying immediately. After Diana and Vulcan removed the blade, Kanon 'hibernates' due to a spell cast by Apollo, as a counter-measure to the dagger's spell. Though it cause trouble for Keima, it did buy Apollo and Kanon some time. Relationships Kanon Nakagawa Apollo is friendly with Kanon, even willing to tease her, although the two do not seem to have been in communication for very long, given that Kanon is still not convinced that Apollo is a heavenly being. Diana Although Apollo is older than Diana, she considers Diana to be wiser and more intelligent than her. Vulcan Vulcan is the eldest sister of all the Jupiter sisters. It is still not known how Apollo approaches Vulcan. Trivia * When Apollo is in control of Kanon's body, two small pairs of triangles appear under each eyes and also a small dot appears on her forehead. * The name "Apollo" is derived from the Roman/Greek god Apollo. Apollo also claims to be a descendant of this god. * The mythological Apollo is the patron god of music. The fact that she was hidden within Kanon, a singer, may be connected to this. * In mythology, Diana and Apollo are twins. * In an Omake, it is shown that Apollo is mad due to her short appearance in the series and also having a bad debut in it. Category:Goddess Characters Category:Female Characters